


Who's Gonna Drive You Home?

by Missy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Loyalty, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll always have someone to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Gonna Drive You Home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



Shawn Michaels keeps very few secrets. Some would call this a total boon, but it’s negligible to Hunter, the finest of fine lines, whether or not it’s a blessing.

“Let’s fuck” means “let’s fuck” with Shawn; no nuance hidden there, no secret meanings to be discovered. Five seconds in the backseat of a car meant five seconds in the backseat of a car. But when he said he loved you? He meant that too.

Love was the promise that they’d never grow old alone, that if their knees crumbled or their backs gave out they would stick together. That through marriages and divorces and bad reviews alike, there would be someone to touch them, kiss them, make love to them, to pay attention.

It was tasting tears and sperm on your lover’s lips and not only licking it off but savoring the taste, making it the most important sense memory of their lives.

To Hunter, Shawn tastes like youth and fun and a time before responsibility. To Shawn, Hunter’s lips taste like bitterness and happy memories, and Shawn has no idea which thread he should follow back to the past, to a time when his body didn’t ache and he owned the entire world. The memories made such a mask that neither needed the future when they were together. 

They had love. And someone to bring them home again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **World Wrestling Entertainment**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
